Unang Hirit
Unang Hirit (literally First Response or First Strike in Filipino) is a Philippine morning news and talk show aired every weekday mornings by GMA Network. Background Unang Hirit was first aired on GMA in 6 December 1999, replacing Mornings @ GMA. Mornings' hosts Lyn Ching, Suzi Entrata, Ryan Agoncillo with new faces of Mickey Ferriols, Arnold Clavio, and Miriam Quiambao started the show as the original hosts pitting up against ABS-CBN's least powerful Alas Singko y Medya. In 2009, Unang Hirit celebrated their tenth year, marking them as the longest-running morning show in the Philippines. On 1 June 2009, the new logo of the show was launched as well as new graphics. On 22 March 2010, corresponding with the summer season, newly upgraded graphics have been shown with a summer aspect to it. This was also the day when Pia Arcangel, Connie Sison, Luane Dy and Monica Verallo were formally announced on-air that they are officially part of the UH Barkada. A new OBB was also launched again corresponding with the summer season. On 21 February 2011, together with 24 Oras & Saksi, the show was relaunched with a new opening billboard, new title card, new graphics, and a new set. On March 3, 2014, Unang Hirit re-introduced a new studio set, a newer and better graphics, and launched new segments suchs as: "UH Online Tambayan", and Unang Selfie (a contest where the viewers then and now selfies will give away free grocery packages). Pia Arcangel was dropped out from the newscast, Ivan Mayrina and Susan Enriquez joined Clavio, Santos, and Sison. The show's jingle was corresponding with the summer season, in which, this time the jingle was performed by the UH Barkada in fiesta version, naming itself "Pambansang Morning Show" (National Morning Show), celebrating its 15th anniversary on the air. This is, for the first time, the only GMA News program that reformatted a new look, unlike other newscasts such as 24 Oras and Saksi. Unang Hirit Barkada Current hosts *Arnold Clavio (1999—present) *Ivan Mayrina (2000; 2012—present) *Rhea Santos-De Guzman (2001—present) *Prof. Solita "Mareng Winnie" Monsod (2005—present) *Connie Sison (2010—present) Former hosts *Edu Manzano (2011) *Jolina Magdangal-Escueta (2005–2009) *Ryan Agoncillo (2001–2002, moved to Eat Bulaga, and Ismol Family) *Mickey Ferriols (1999–2000) *Miriam Quiambao (1999–2000) *Paolo Bediones (2007–2009) *Daniel Razon (2001–2005) *Martin Andanar (2000–2002) *Diana Zubiri (2005) *Sunshine Dizon (2007) *Pia Arcangel-Halili (2010–2013, moved to Saksi, and 24 Oras Weekend) *Drew Arellano (2004–2014) *Mikael Daez (2014-2015) Former segment hosts *Jackie Lou Blanco (Feel Good With J-lou) *Cory Quirino *Luchi Cruz-Valdez *Oscar "Pareng Oca" Orbos *Bea Binene Awards and Recognitions PMPC Star Awards for Television 2001 Winner, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2002 Winner, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2008 Winner, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 1999 Nominated, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2000 Nominated, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2003 Nominated, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2004 Nominated, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2005 Nominated, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2006 Nominated, Best Morning Show & Hosts * 2007 Nominated, Best Morning Show & Hosts UP Gandingan Awards * 2008 Winner, Best Morning Show Anak TV Seal * 2005 Anak TV Seal Awardee * 2006 Anak TV Seal Awardee Trivia * It is now considered the longest running morning program in the Philippines after their rival morning show, Alas Singko Y Medya then Magandang Umaga, Bayan & Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas of ABS-CBN was replaced with Umagang Kay Ganda. * Unang Hirit has a puppet called "Arn-Arn", named after Arnold Clavio, and one of the firsts in the Philippine morning TV show history. * Rhea Santos was a segment producer before landing the "host" position in Unang Hirit. * The show's third hour (7-8 am block) is pre-empted in GMA's regional stations (Cebu, Iloilo and Davao) since October 2007 to give way to local morning shows produced by GMA's regional group. * Both Arnold Clavio and Eagle Riggs are Honorary Members of UST's Teatro Tomasino. * The theme song of the same title is sung by Unang Hirit Barkada prior to a version sung by Jolina Magdangal. * Sunshine Dizon was chosen by Unang Hirit as guest host based on her scenes in All About Eve where she hosted a fictional talk show. Afterwards she regularly guested as host in Unang Hirit including the variety show SOP (now defunct). Category:GMA News and Public Affairs programs